


Rivalry

by maria_soederberg



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Phoebe and Matt have a role in an upcoming movie called ‘Double Agent’, but Phoebe seems to lose interest in the movie. She seems to fail some lines, zones out whenever Tommy Phelps explains something, and her expression isn’t as focused as they used to. What is behind that all and what secret does Phoebe have?





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Phoebe Menashi 
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 18 minutes

“And Action!" Tommy Phelps voice echoes through the set.

“The only lead we have is Falcon, and the only person who has the ability to do that is me!“ Phoebe acts.

“CUT! CUT!"

Phoebe looks over to Tommy who looks clearly annoyed. “Phoebe! It has to be BOOM! You don’t put too much action into it!"

Phoebe nods but Matt can clearly see she is tired and tries her best.

“The only lead we have is Falcon! I am the only person who has the ability to do that!"

“CUT!"

“Don’t change the line! Just the way you say it!"

Phoebe nods again and sighs quietly.

“The only lead we have is Falcon! And the only person who has the ability to do that is ME!”

“Cut! We change the scene now. We come back to it the next time, now we are filming some explosions, but we don’t need you here for it, Menashi."

Phoebe nods and walks over and gets her jacket and bag pretty fast and walks out. Outside she waits for a cab but Matt walks over to her and put his hands on her waist and looks down to her.

“Love? Do you want to talk about it?" Matt looks down at the woman he fell in love with.

“I don’t feel the movie okay? Everything we have to do is like BOOM and BOOM. He annoys me with it, and I don’t know, when was the last time he was happy about my acting? I wish I could quit, but I guess it is too late for that." Phoebe explains.

“You can quit," Matt responds.

Phoebe looks up, very interested now. "How?"

Matt strokes her cheek. "You just have to find someone else who will take over your role."

Phoebe looks away and narrows her eyes. "Then I quit."

The cab drives to her and she sits in. "Is there something else, baby?" He leans into the car.

Phoebe looks at him and smiles. "No, I am okay. Do we see us soon?"

“Well, I don’t know when I return from Greek."

Phoebe gives him a small kiss. "Hope soon!" Matt kisses her forehead and claps on the cab. He watches her disappear and returns to the set.

Phoebe returns to the hotel where she stayed for a while. She takes her phone and messages, Thomas Hunt, first.

After a second time they met in the bar they exchanged their numbers.

Hey  
Just in case I would change my mind about the movie, would you still take me?  
Phoebe

Phoebe lies down onto the bed and calls Chazz.

“Hey! How is it?" A cheerful voice rings through the phone.

“Chazz."

Chazz voice stops being cheerful. "What is wrong?"

“This was a mistake. Is there anyone who can take over my role? I don’t feel this job anymore. I know it isn’t good publicity for me, but can we think of something?”

“Of course! I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to do anymore. Didn’t turn out the way you want it?”

“No, it’s all about explosions but not about the content of the real movie.”

“Of course, I call you again and then we will think of something! Don’t worry, okay?”

“Thank you Chazz, you are the best agent!”

“Love you! And thank you!"

“Love you too!" They end the phone call as she receives a new phone call.

“Hey."

“Hey. What was that message about?"

“It was a mistake to take the role in Tommy Phelps movie. And I think of quitting to join your movie if that is still possible.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, in Phelps movie it’s all about explosions and let me quote him ‘boom’. I want a real movie, a good one." Phoebe sighs.

“Hey, if you want you can join my movie. Do you know when you will return?"

“Wow. No, I told you so?" She can hear Thomas laugh which he doesn’t do often.

“No, I am not that bad.”

This time Phoebe laughs. “I guess I take the next flight as soon as I have the okay of my agent. I message you when I am back in L.A?”

“That’s a good idea. I look forward."

Phoebe smiles. "Me too."

Phoebe falls asleep with a smile on her face but wakes up to a knock at the door. She looks at the door at 10 PM.

She walks over to the door and opens it.

“Matt?”

Matt looks at her. "Sorry I didn’t want to wake you up."

“It’s alright. Come in?"

Matt enters the room and sits down on the bed. "And any new information about quitting?"

Phoebe sits down next to him and looks on her phone. "Seems like it. Wait a second."

Got everything under control ;)  
You can take the next flight tomorrow back to L.A. I send another actress to Phelps. I already told him that I take you out of the movie because I am not happy about the way it goes and that you found a better offer.

Phoebe smiles. "I can take the next flight back to L.A. and look for another job."

“Do you already have an offer?"

“Actually, I do." Phoebe watches Matt and takes his hand. “I will miss you, Matt."

He takes her hand and kisses the back of it. "I will miss you too."

“Can you stay the night?"

Matt nods and kisses her. "Of course. Come let’s change and go to bed."

Phoebe cuddles on Matt’s chest and smiles.

“And what is the offer?”

“It’s the new movie by Thomas Hunt.”

“Oh wow?! This is huge!”

“I look forward to it.”

“Is that movie something better for you?”

“Yes, I really want to work on the movie, and I think that is important right?" Phoebe looks up into Matt’s brown eyes. “It is more than important. And I know working with Thomas will be better than with Phelps.” Phoebe kisses him and strokes his cheek. “Thank you."

“For?"

“Support me in my decision.”

“Always! I love you!”

“I love you too!”

Two months later Phoebe was on set with Thomas for the first time. Everything goes better than in Greek and she really loves her role. She has the leading role of the Duchess of Lennox and did a lot of research with the help of Thomas to really feel the role. Thomas and Phoebe sit in the Noir Bar, they talked closely for the first time.

“Thank you for inviting me." Phoebe sits down and Thomas sits down next to her.

“You are welcome. And I just invited you to tell you that you are doing a great job with the role and to get to know you better."

Phoebe looks at Thomas who smiles lightly and has a light blush on his cheeks.

“One Blood and Sand?" Thomas looks over to her.

“Oh yes." She beams.

Thomas shakes his head and walks over to the bar. As he returns, he offers her his drink and sits down next to her again.

“I am so glad you still took me."

“Of course. I told you I wanted to do something beautiful with you one day. And I kind of waited a little longer in case you call." He takes a sip of his drink and avoids her eyes.

“You kind of knew I wouldn’t be happy with Phelps, right?" She looks at his face, studies him.  
Thomas looks over and smiles. “Yes, I knew that the movie or at least Phelps isn’t the right person for you. You need someone who writes real stories, I mean explosions are great and all but too much is too much?"  
Phoebe chuckles.

"What I mean is, you shouldn’t put too much side effects into a movie and he clearly does it." Thomas tenses.

Phoebe lays on hand on his arm and smiles gently. "But I quit, and he had to do the movie with someone else, so... And I am sure our movie will be better than his." Phoebe beams, Thomas looks at her and grins. “I am sure."

Their eyes met but Thomas looks away and put his arm away. He looks to the door. Phoebe put her hand away and looks to the door and sees Matt standing in the door. Phoebe waves him over to them. She stands up and greets Matt with a big hug and kiss.

“I didn’t know you would come." Phoebe notices he is distant.

“Well, you didn’t seem to care." He looks over to Thomas and back to Phoebe. "I don’t want to disturb you're little get away."

Phoebe looks up at Matt. "You don’t disturb."

Matt let out a breath. “Yeah. Well, I wish you both a great night."

Matt turns away and leaves the bar. Phoebe looking stunned after him.

Thomas looks up at her. "Please don’t cry I don’t know what to do then.”

Phoebe laughs and looks at him, stroking away her tears and sits down next to him, staring into her drink. "But I can listen."

Phoebe looks at him surprised.

"Why are you surprised?"

“I don’t know. Didn’t count you to the men who listen to women problems.”

“Well, I don’t listen to everyone." Thomas has a slight smile in his face again.

“Matt and I couldn’t talk much the past two months because he was captured in Greek and Phelps weren’t happy about a lot so there were a lot of changes. And the moment he stood there in the door I was so happy to see him, but he clearly gets us into the wrong way. He thinks I fall for you.”

“Which is not true. We just do a job together and maybe be friends." Thomas takes a sip of his drink.

“I love Matt. I love him since I am small! And to have him by my side is all I ever wished for.”

“Then you better explain what is between us."

“He doesn’t want to see me.”

“Come! We both drive to him now and explain it to him." Thomas stands up and offers his hand.

Phoebe takes it and walks over to his car and drives to Matt.

Phoebe and Thomas stand in front of Matt’s house. He opens the door and his smile fades and before he can close the door again, Thomas put his foot between it.

“What do you want?"

“Don’t you want to see your girlfriend?"

“No," Matt says cold.

Phoebe looks at him shocked, but he doesn’t look at her. "Go back from where you came.”

“Matt, I work with her, she just calmed me down. There is maybe friendship, but she loves you!"

“And?"

Thomas narrows his eyes. "You -"

Phoebe put a hand on his arm that makes him look at her. "Let him. He is clearly not interested in me or our explanation. He still doesn’t trust me. Can you just drive me home?"

Thomas nods. "Wait in the car I come in a minute."

Phoebe looks at Matt who looks at her. Phoebe shakes her head and turns around and sits into the car.

"You are an asshole when you let her go, Matt. Sleepover it and I hope I hear that you apologised to her tomorrow! Otherwise, I break your bones!"

“You love her.”

“But it is important who she loves, not if I do. She loves you, you idiot! You can be happy to have the heart of such a beautiful, talented and open-minded woman like her. So, if you fuck that up, I don’t understand why."

Matt looks at him. “Noted. Anything else?"

Thomas shakes his head in disbelief. "No nothing else. Asshole." He walks over to the car and sits down and drives away.

“Can I leave you to any friends?”

“Actually. Yeah. Could you bring me to that address?" She holds her phone up and Thomas looks at it.

“On it.”

He drives her to the address and says goodbye to her. Phoebe walks upstairs and knocks at the door. He opens the door and looks at the sad face of her.

“What is wrong?”

“Seth. Can I sleep on your sofa?”

“You sleep in my bed; I sleep on the sofa. Come in."

Phoebe gets in. "I just want to go to bed.”

“Of course, I just change the bedsheets."

“No, it’s alright I can sleep in them."

“Iowa. It isn’t a problem for me to change them.”

“Okay."

“And as long as I change them, do you want to take a bath clearing your head?”

“I don’t have clothes.”

“I have some girls clothes from my sister somewhere.”

“I do that."

Seth looks after his best friend. He hates to see her sad. Over time from living next to each other over working together to have success together, they became best friends.

Seth changes the bed sheets and prepares the bed for her. Her phone on the windowsill vibrates.

“Phoebe, your phone rings.”

“Can you go on it?" Seth walks over and looks on the screen before accepting the call.

“Hey, Matty.”

“Seth, how often did I tell you to stop calling me that?"

Seth chuckles. "Sorry, I just can’t stop.”

“Where is Phoebe?”

“Taking a bath and then go to bed.”

“So, she is with you?”

“Obviously. Why should I have her phone?”

“Well, yeah. I mean I just wanted to make sure she is safe.”

“What is wrong?”

“We had a dispute. And I was very cold. I really want to apologise but I don’t know if she wants to see me.”

“I tell her you called. And pick her up tomorrow morning after breakfast. And then you talk it out. She is tired now. I never saw her like that.”

“Because it was really bad.”

“You have to change that Matt.”

Phoebe enters the room; Seth turns around to her. She wears her towel around her.

“Is that Matt?”

Seth nods. “Do you want to talk to him?”

Phoebe shakes his head. “Not today.”

Seth nods.

"I heard it. I come to you tomorrow. Tell her I love her, and I am sorry.”

“Will do. Good Night.”

“Good Night.” He ends the call.

“The clothes are in the cupboard over there. Look into it and look for something you like to wear. And I shall tell you he is very sorry, and he loves you.”

Phoebe nods. "Thank you. Goodnight Seth.”

“Good Night.” He kisses her forehead and leaves the room, shutting the door and walks over to the sofa.

The next morning Seth is already up preparing breakfast for Phoebe and him. Phoebe opens the door to his bedroom and comes out. Seth looks over at her and smiles lightly.

“Had a good night sleep?”

“A little bit. Thank you for letting me sleep here.”

“Anytime! Sit down, coffee or tea?”

“Tea please.”

“Is cherry alright?”

“Yes, thank you so much, Seth.” He just smiles and prepares her tea before sitting down across from her.

Together they eat breakfast.

After breakfast, someone rings the doorbell. “Let me guess. It’s Matt.”

Seth looks up to. “Talk it out, Iowa.”

Phoebe sighs.

"I go for a walk. Should be enough to talk it out." Seth stands up and opens the door.

“Come in.” Seth lets Matt in who stands awkwardly at the door and looks into Phoebe’s eyes. “I go for a walk and if I come back, I want to see happy faces.”

He walks out of the door and leaves them behind. Matt walks over and takes a chair and sits across from her.

“Thomas is right, I am an asshole and idiot for letting you go."

Phoebe looks at Matt.

“I am so sorry Phoebe. I should start to trust you, but I was so jealous. He was with you and I wasn’t.” Matt looks down.

Phoebe takes one of his hands. “You could have been with me last night. I was so happy to see you, but you took it from me.”

“I am so sorry. I know I should not have reacted the way I did yesterday, but the thought you and him together for two months without me... I thought you fall in love with him. The way you looked at him.” He looks at their intertwined hands.

“Mateo Rodriguez, look at me.”

Matt looks up at the full name of him. “No man can ever replace you, no talented Thomas Hunt, no funny Seth Levine and no breath-taking Teja Desai. I love you Mateo Rodriguez, the actor I adored for years. I love Matt who showed me the real him. No one else. Everyone else is just friends I want to be close to.” Matt strokes her hair behind her ear.

“I am an idiot, aren’t I?”

“Sometimes, but I love my idiot.”

Matt laughs. “Come here please.”

Phoebe stands up and straddles him.

"I apologise again for being like that yesterday. I wanted nothing more to see you. I was just so angry that I shut everyone out. I am so sorry! I love you! And I want to have my girlfriend with me.” He looks up into her eyes.  
Phoebe smiles and strokes through his hair. "Apology accepted, but talk to me when you angry or jealous instead of shutting me out and hurt me the way you did yesterday, Matt. I was close to ending our relationship."  
Matt smiles fall. "Really...?”

“Yes, I can’t take much heart breakings anymore. And you were like a different person yesterday.”

“I am so sorry. Oh gosh.” He put his arms around her and pulls her close. He lies his head on her shoulder and holds her close. “I almost lost you. I try to be a better person. Stay with me." He closes his eyes.

Phoebe feels tears on her shoulder. She strokes through his hair. “I stay with you. And I help you to be a better person and help you to trust me. I love you, Matt, not for fame or for the money. I love you for being so kind and supporting. I love you for being you. Money or not.” Matt looks up and looks between the tears at her.

She strokes the tears away slowly. "Let us go home?”

“To you?”

Phoebe nods.

"We wait until Seth comes back and then we leave," Matt explains and kisses her shoulder.

“I love you, Matt.”

“I love you too, so so much!” Matt kisses her passionately.

After Seth came back from his run, he said goodbye to Phoebe and Matt and was happy that they both could put the argument aside and be happy. Matt and Phoebe had a reunion back in her apartment and they talked about the past two months they weren’t able to talk much. Matt tries to trust Phoebe because deep down he knows she isn’t like everyone else, she is unique. He will always go to her and talk to her and not shutting her out because almost losing her opened his eyes. She is everything he needs in his life and he will do everything in his power to keep her. Phoebe on her side will always tell him whenever she goes out with any friends, so he knows where she is. And that he can trust her otherwise she wouldn’t tell him. Together they will make it work, they are sure about it.


End file.
